garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Addendum 2005 CC
2005 - A look back 2005 has been quite a year for GarouMush, with the place buzzing (howling?) with activity. Garou howled at moots, ran in stories, slayed banes and humans in ONSes, and gathered for their dead. Fresh faces are the news for the second half of 2005, with nearly half of the tribe acquiring new elders, and with the sept and caern having all new elders from Alpha and Warder on down. GarouMush saw many new people and characters. City * In July, the Hilliard Memorial Hospital burned down, leaving a huge gap in the waterfront and in the city's medical services. Shortly afterwards, the Knight's Rest Inn burned down a month later. * In September, Harold Smiskin announced a free and reduced cost rabies vaccination clinic. Moots * Three elder moots were held, in August, October, and December. * The one in August was attended by: Alicia, Cole, Dakota, Jamethon, Jervis, Natalie, Olga, Reggie, Seeker, Signe, Touch Deer. * The one in October was attended by: Brom, Cole, Dakota, Jamethon, Jervis, Kenneth, Olga, Reggie, Signe, Touch Deer, Trent. * The one in December was attended by: Alicia, Clemency, Cole, Dwight, Helen, Jacinta, Kaz, Reggie, Touch Deer. Fights * In July, the smog bane from the March revel was attacked again. The fighters were Trent, Skip Tracer, Kevin, Auggie, Brom, Alicia, Kenneth, Tamara, Touch Deer, Clemency, KL, Reggie and Jamethon. The fight was a success. The spirit went to the other side of a busy highway, and Jamethon commanded it to come to the group. It did, and was broadsided by an eighteen-wheeler. Kevin, Touch Deer, Alicia, and Tamara crossed the road and Kevin was badly injured, but rescued by Alicia. * In July, the group of Tamara, Reggie, Michael, Aaron, Andy, and Basil encountered tainted pigs on the bawn. The pigs were defeated. * In July, a rabid wolf wandered up to Two Eagle's Bluff and was killed by Touch Deer. * In August, a rabid wolf came up to the farmhouse to a welcoming party of four: Grey, Clemency, Touch Deer, and Reggie. The four were able, after some difficulty and a number of frenzies, including a Thrall, to subdue the wolf. Rites * Clemency performed a gathering for Elanora; Jamethon for Tamara. * Seeker called for people to stay behind and defend the caern during the Great Hunt. The defenders of the caern were Seeker, Stacey Walks-Middle, Circle Keeper, and Rags. * Horace ran the Rite of the Winter Winds with the attendees Blackriver, Abraxas, Circle Keeper, Reggie, and Kenneth. Others instead attended the Fianna celebration of the Winter Solstice. People * There was an amount of elder turnover. The following tribes saw new elders: Fianna (from Megan to Cole), Get of Fenris (from Signe to Jamethon), Glass Walkers (from Natalie to Tu), Shadow Lords (from Cutter to Dwight), Silver Fangs (from Jana to Jervis and reportedly again to Clemency). Cubs * Kieran, ragabash Fianna cub, was found by Cole, and has been named Smart-Bomb. * Walks-in-Circles, theurge Wendigo cub, returned to the Walk. Misc * Two injuries sustained during the August revel have been repaired: Andy dug out his wax eyes and can see again; Clemency had her fingers cut off by Reggie and has normal fingernails again. * In September, a chalk drawing found in the barn caused much comment. It was washed off and Kevin was found later repainting the entire barn. * The refrigerator and table in the farmhouse kitchen was destroyed in a frenzy by Bug, the Fianna metis cub. Nikolai replaced the refrigerator and table. Finally I would like to thank all the people involved in GarouMush: the wizards, for being wizzes, the players, for being so active, the log site keepers, for drawing in new people via their sites, the mud connector, for also drawing in new people, the organizers, for running the various moots, and the GMs, for running stories and ONSes. I miss the people that left this year, and hope they're doing well. Have a happy new year! Disclaimer: I speak only for myself. Category:Caern Convo